The present invention relates to a method and system for enabling a first person who holds a transaction card account to control a second person""s use of a transaction card that is associated with the account.
A bank or other issuer issues transaction cards having corresponding card accounts to individuals (hereafter, xe2x80x9caccount holdersxe2x80x9d). For example, an account holder may use his credit card to purchase goods and/or services (collectively, xe2x80x9cgoodsxe2x80x9d) from one or more merchants in an aggregate amount that may not exceed the credit line for the account.
It is common for an account holder to permit another person (hereafter, xe2x80x9cuserxe2x80x9d) to purchase goods using a credit card that is associated with the account holder""s account. When doing so, however, it is possible that the user may abuse privileges afforded by the credit card.
One embodiment of the present invention comprises receiving an indication of a first person; associating the first person with an account; receiving an indication of a second person; associating the second person with the account; receiving a request to authorize a transaction between the second person and a third party; determining whether the first person desires to communicate with the second person; and enabling communication between the first person and the second person if the first person desires to communicate with the second person.